


售后服务

by theautumnmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnmorning/pseuds/theautumnmorning
Summary: 猫鼠游戏续集
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship





	售后服务

**Author's Note:**

> 猫鼠游戏续集

*圆顺

权顺荣全圆佑俩人恋爱大半年，尹净汉嫌卖情报太危险，把生意转让给全圆佑自己洗手作羹汤了。全圆佑改了行，收入也水涨船高，为了让权顺荣上班方便点，俩人在警署附近的天价小区买了套二手房。俩人为了省钱自己开着全圆佑网吧的面包车搬家，从储藏室翻出来不少报废枪支，全圆佑皱着眉头处理，数落权顺荣也不知道收拾收拾。

俩人正在巷口吭哧吭哧搬箱子，全圆佑老仇家找上门，一通扫射把箱子里的漫威手办统统爆头，全圆佑护着权顺荣脑门骂人，操，杀人不毁手办，你他吗有没有半点道上规矩。  
这话该我说吧，那人带着一群刺龙画虎的小弟气势汹汹。你全圆佑改了行，肚子里的秘密却没走。  
两人被逼到死胡同里，那人咋舌，真是一对苦命鸳鸯。全圆佑手里半截烟头往地下一摔，顺荣啊，你刚刚翻出来几把枪来着。

全圆佑躺在新房的床上龇牙咧嘴等权顺荣给他换药，大腿两侧斑驳枪伤一览无余，权顺荣举着镊子夹酒精棉球，你这伤口比我这个条子还多，也太菜了。

全圆佑手捏上权顺荣腿根，堂而皇之往里探，我身手和你比差得远，但是我在床上厉害啊。权顺荣蘸了满满的酒精往伤口上按，你他吗快闭嘴吧。刚刚是谁傻了吧唧凑人家跟前吃枪子。

年底了权顺荣冲业绩，带着全圆佑一起出任务，俩人一个远攻一个近搏，所向披靡，周边犯罪团伙被这夫妻档治得服服帖帖。  
权顺荣放年假，全圆佑买了邮轮五日游，船还没开，俩人正在房间脱衣服准备来一炮，重狙瞄准的小红点映进权顺荣眼帘。权顺荣条件反射一样抱着全圆佑往床下滚，全圆佑乐了，今儿个玩什么花样啊宝贝儿，诶刚刚点的那个芝士球我还没吃。

芝你个鬼球，枪呢。权顺荣习惯性摸腰侧，空空如也，全圆佑迅速了解情况，哭丧个脸，上船要过安检啊大哥，谁能带枪上来。  
权顺荣拖着人藏进卫生间，从柜子底下掏出个黑匣子，里头两把锃亮格洛克，权顺荣利落装弹匣，我没告诉你，这邮轮是知秀哥名下的，让他帮我做了手准备。

俩人举着枪撤进货仓，权顺荣神秘兮兮，说这里头还有宝贝。

船上乘客被强制疏散，一群恐怖分子蒙面找这两人，偌大的仓库大门开启，里头两人盘链条顺站中间，权顺荣凑过去管全圆佑借火，火光摇曳，两只嘴巴翕动吐着烟雾，不知道谁开口说了句欢迎光临。

洪知秀怒气冲冲砸权顺荣新家房门，斥责两个狼心狗肺的臭情侣把自己船炸了，仓库都炸开花了你俩还没心没肺的站船头抽烟，也不怕被火星子溅死。

权顺荣接了上头命令要去出差，全圆佑烂泥一样瘫在床上举个手机看油管，权顺荣软乎乎拱进人怀里，我后天出差，别想我呀。  
全圆佑一脚蹬开浑身滚烫的权顺荣，大夏天的别往老子身上凑，热死了。  
权顺荣站床边上吹胡子瞪眼，早知道当初在网吧我就该一枪崩了你。不知道是哪个孙子冬天抱着我不撒手，到了夏天就知道踹。

权顺荣走的第五天，洪知秀诊所又叫人砸了，全圆佑骑着小电驴赶过去的时候洪知秀抱着胸站一堆废墟前头唉声叹气，崔韩率坐地上正气哼哼往沙鹰里塞子弹，问全圆佑你怎么来了。

全圆佑叼上根烟，洪大夫这不是权顺荣娘家人吗，我理该过来。洪知秀笑的像没事人，这就过门了？婚还没求呢，权顺荣见我面就数落你不浪漫，别做你的春秋大梦了。

全圆佑正和崔韩率给洪知秀诊所清碎砖头，尹净汉一通电话急吼吼打过来，说权顺荣失联了，手机不通定位也罢工，金珉奎已经被警署派去找人了。

全圆佑手一松，砖头砸了脚，很痛。

他知道权顺荣这行就是刀尖舔血，哪一下没踩稳，跌下去就是万丈深渊。冷汗不住的往下掉，崔韩率把手里的枪塞过去，让他快去找人。

全圆佑下了飞机也还是一头雾水，这怎么找，异国他乡大海捞针，何况权顺荣这回还是个秘密任务，连个落脚点都不知道。

全圆佑在街头逛了一天一夜没合眼，烟抽掉两盒，靠在电线杆上掉泪。金珉奎骑着三蹦子来接他，说再找不到人警署那边就要销户了，讯息暗桩全断掉，防止他一个人暴露全局。

天刚蒙蒙亮，南方国家的早晨也如同蒸笼，全圆佑泪混着汗挂在下巴上，也说不清是什么滋味，活不见人死不见尸，连句正了八经的别都没道过就天人两隔，全圆佑不服气，攥紧了拳头往车座上锤，听得金珉奎肉疼。

第二天全圆佑西装革履站酒店门口，昨晚听尹净汉说花了大价钱打听到权顺荣最后一次出现是在棚户区的监控里，那边大多是贩○走私外加红灯区，叫全圆佑带足弹药。

金珉奎问为什么穿这样，全圆佑把外套脱了剩西装背心和黑衬衫，给枪上膛，青筋爆出来说要是找到活的，当场求婚，找到死的，殉情。

金珉奎瞠目结舌，大哥你也太狠了，哦到了，你先下去找人，我帮你撂倒后面的麻烦。

全圆佑腰上浅浅挨了三刀，推开最后一扇门，看见权顺荣穿着大裤衩花衬衫低着头跪在地上。

全圆佑犹豫了，权顺荣三个大字如鲠在喉，如果叫出来，叫不醒他，那岂不就是盖棺定了论。倒不如不叫，扛着人回国，是生是死都当活的，结个冥婚老子也心甘情愿。

眼看着泪珠子要落下来，权顺荣吸吸鼻子醒了，看着全圆佑眨眨眼，嘴里嘟囔说今天怎么又梦见这孙子了。

事情还要从权顺荣入住第一天说起。

权顺荣白天把目标人物摆平，大摇大摆进了酒店，想着事情办完享受一下，穿着裤衩就去了楼下泳池，举个手机想和全圆佑视频，可惜网络不好，怎么也拨不出去，只得自顾自录了些赤裸上身的香艳视频留着回去当要胁全圆佑的资本。

赤条条游了几个小时，举着手机又是潜水又是狗刨，上了岸饥肠辘辘出门觅食，结果要支付的时候手机突然罢工，祸不单行，偏偏撞上黑店，叫人家给扣下了。权顺荣手脚并用声情并茂，那边终于理解是手机罢工了，沟通半天权顺荣和黑店达成共识：权顺荣出钱，那边找人帮他把手机修好。

全圆佑坐在泳池旁边听着只觉得神奇，你他妈什么身手我不知道，叫一群贩○的小崽子五花大绑塞在仓库里啊，诶，这场景怎么似曾相识呢。

权顺荣脱了衬衫就往水里跳，我这不是指着他们给我修好手机嘛，谁想到把我绑了，但是手机没修好我没现金没朋友的，不就回不去了嘛。

全圆佑站起身往泳池走，一手解腰带一手解纽扣，权顺荣正在那上演游泳运动员情景剧，水底下转身的时候叫人一把捞进怀里。

两个人在池底接吻，权顺荣睁不开眼睛，只觉得冰凉的池水混着全圆佑炽热的舌尖一起闯入牙关，从头到脚都清清爽爽，被人从水里提起来压在池边疯一般的吻，权顺荣有点堂皇，抱着人脑袋问你也没说你为什么来找我了。

全圆佑抓起权顺荣的手放进嘴里吸吮，舌头沿着指节纹路描绘，翘起来挑逗指腹。下头自然也不能放过，手指沿着腰侧大踏步，昭昭然迈入后穴搅动，权顺荣环着全圆佑脖颈瞎哼哼，你快说为什么来呀。

全圆佑松口放走权顺荣肉手，无名指上赫然一枚亮闪闪的钻戒。还能干嘛，求婚啊。权顺荣咯咯笑，大夏天的被冰凉池水烫了满脸通红，我就说你在仓库给我下跪干嘛，害得我差点开口叫孙子。

全圆佑斯斯文文把眼镜摘下规规矩矩摆好，权顺荣突然害了怕，全圆佑摘眼镜仿佛一个仪式，摘的越恭敬过会越发狠，操得人第二天下不了床迈不动腿。

权顺荣还没逃出半米，就被人按回去，两根手指伸进后头刮蹭，乳头被人逮住含在双唇间，唇上的沟壑起伏无限放大，权顺荣手指穿在全圆佑发间，熟悉的香氛味道让他心安。

或许太久没做，权顺荣臀肉夹得紧，全圆佑乐了，拍拍权顺荣腰上软肉，乖，松开点。

全圆佑现在仿佛劫后余生，他满脑子琢磨着怎么能把权顺荣抻长了做成个指环套无名指上，时时刻刻抓手心里，闲着没事转着玩，权顺荣一定会骂骂咧咧说自己没人权。

全圆佑把人端起来搁自己腿上坐着，好像自己儿时抱那只陪了自己五年的巨型泰迪玩偶，最后那玩偶在一场袭击里头被炸开花，全圆佑抓着碎步片，头一回体验心碎的感觉。

权顺荣扶着全圆佑的肩往下坐，还不忘斗嘴，你他妈涨这么大我怎么坐得下去嘛。全圆佑握着权顺荣的腰往下按，龟头吃进去，权顺荣象征性叫几声，全圆佑不乐意了，说你竟然敢敷衍我。手上一用力，整根埋进权顺荣里，权顺荣趴全圆佑背上发颤，太大了，这样子不行的呀。

现在知道撒娇了？全圆佑环着人上身猛操，权顺荣一句囫囵话说不出来，泪流进嘴里，呸，好咸。

你还敢呸我，好啊，几天没教训胆子大不少啊。全圆佑把人抱起来搁旁边毯子上，权顺荣没了力气，趴在地下求饶。全圆佑毫不废话，长驱直入，淫靡水声顺着夏日晚风送出去，昭告世人这般妙趣横生的爱情故事。

全圆佑看到权顺荣跪在那的那一刻手就已经扣上扳机，权顺荣不是他的救命稻草，权顺荣就是他的命。早在那些弥漫着硝烟味的黄昏，全圆佑就赖上他了，把自己变成块狗皮膏药，嬉笑怒骂都和他同呼吸。自己兵荒马乱二十几年，权顺荣是唯一一个愿意和自己并排蹲在枪口过日子的。

权顺荣仅仅靠着后穴的抽插就迎来高潮，情不自禁含混喊着全圆佑大名，叫完了自觉没面子，于是名字后头接上一串脏话，惹得全圆佑更加发狠。

金珉奎受全圆佑所托拿着钱去包一晚泳池，站前台刷卡的时候暗骂这全圆佑真是奸商，白手起家变成江南阔少，尹净汉把买情报的生意转过去真是便宜了那小子，啧啧，看看这银行卡余额，真是榨了警署不少油水。

完事拿着账单去给全圆佑盯梢，眼看深夜了，金珉奎眼皮打架，寻思着去找金主告假，自己明早还得赶飞机。谁想到迈一步隔着玻璃看见权顺荣正赤身裸体躺全圆佑身下哭喊求饶，金珉奎倒吸一口冷气，拔腿逃之夭夭，结果一脚踹翻走廊花瓶，三个人面面相觑，金珉奎站在一堆玻璃碴子里头缩着肩闭眼道歉，全圆佑把权顺荣藏身后，说快滚。

金珉奎站房间干呕，自己被强迫看了大尺度画面还要被说滚，凭什么啊，说完打电话给尹净汉，让他洗洗干净，俩小时后床上见。

大清早窗外麻雀啁啁啾啾，权顺荣醒过来发现被子被全圆佑一股脑圈怀里，自己晾着睡了一晚，便把全圆佑扒过来，拽着被角往身上扯，扯着扯着就把全圆佑手脚都扯到身上，全圆佑一招偷梁换柱，不费吹灰之力就把权顺荣捉进怀里。

昨晚金珉奎帮咱俩放风你还让人家滚啊，今天得去道个歉吧。权顺荣伸了脑袋在全圆佑颈间蹭蹭，和昨夜那个娇喘骂街的权顺荣判若两人。  
全圆佑扣扣脑袋，不用，这是尹净汉吩咐的，他和金珉奎前几天闹分居，想办法和好呢。  
权顺荣恍然大悟，这哥真够牛的，这都算到了，诶，一会陪我去买个新手机啊，刷你的卡。  
全圆佑睡的迷糊，怎么又花钱，你那手机没什么售后服务吗。


End file.
